


Sadism/Masochism

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Other, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Day 5 of Kinktober and Cayde's back on his knees.





	Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Sadism/Masochism  
> Warning for slutshaming (whoreshaming(?)) / shaming in general.

“Tell me Cayde. What are you?”

The subject in question kneels before you, wrists and ankles bound together. His face is buried in the carpet, ass high in the air putting his hard dick and tight hole, stuffed with a thick vibrating dildo, on display. A faint dripping can be heard over the dildo’s buzzing; slick pooling in a puddle between his knees. Cayde lifts his face from the carpet, revealing the word  **WHORE**  stamped in bold black across his pristine white forehead. Arousal and humiliation are plain on his face, clear as the orange in his throat.

“I’m a whor–  _aah!_ ”

A high pitched yelp escapes his throat when you interrupt him with a shock from your cattle prod to his ass. The prod trails over the curve of his ass as his voice box clicks with repeated resets and he cries out when you shock him again. Cayde’s speakers spit static when the prod drifts down to stroke his hard dick and he keens, desperately trying to form words before he earns another shock.

“I’m a filthy  _whore_ ,” he whimpers and you drag the prod down his face, hooking it under his chin and forcing him to strain his neck to meet your gaze. You arch an eyebrow in silent demand and orange flickers erratically in Cayde’s throat. “I’m  _your_  filthy whore.”

“ _Good_  whore.  _Very_  good whore,” you praise and Cayde’s eyes burn bright with aroused humiliation even as he preens at your praise.

You circle around the kneeling Exo and plant your foot on the back of his head, shocking his quivering thighs as you force his face back into the carpet. Taking a seat behind him, you rake your gaze and the prod down his back, revelling in his muffled whimpers. Placing the ball of your foot on the dildo, you shove it deep inside him and he trembles in shame and pleasure, pressing his face into the carpet and bucking against you with a whine.

Abruptly, you flick the dildo’s remote and Cayde wails at the intensity of the vibrations, yelling hoarsely at each shock you deliver to his spine, the cheeks of his ass, his sensitive thighs. He squirms in his bonds, trying to curl away from each shock, only to receive another where he least expects.

“When you come,” you say softly, running the prod along his side. “I’m going to shock you until you scream.”

Cayde whimpers, toes curling and thighs trembling with effort to stave off orgasm. You tut, coating his dick with his own slick and pumping it in time with his pants. When he squirms, fruitlessly trying to twist away, you pick up the pace, trailing the prod over the soles of his feet.

“Mercy,” he moans helplessly, bucking into your your hand and you grin, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Not a chance,” you whisper.

You make good on your promise and when Cayde comes, his screams can be heard thorough the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't already tell, I really like Cayde-6 on his knees.


End file.
